1968 Dodge Charger R/T
|image = |-| Maximus = |-| Ice = |manufacture = |make = |model = Charger R/T |production = 1968-1970 |status = Discontinued |class = |bodystyle = 2-door hardtop |plate = 2SAM564 (F7) |Driver = Dominic Toretto |Used for = General driving; Cruising with Brian (F7) Using the EMP to disable Russian separatists defenses; taking out Cipher's henchmen and her submarine (F8) |Fate = Survived (F7) Destroyed (F8) |Appears In = |See Also = 1970 Dodge Charger R/T }}The 1968 Dodge Charger R/T is a minor car driven by Dominic Toretto in Furious 7 and The Fate of the Furious. History ''Furious 7'' In the end of Furious 7, the Charger could be seen at the beach next to Brian's 1998 Toyota Supra. It was called the "Maximus Charger." It was an aluminum brushed Charger with 2,000 hp. It was used by Dom when he was cruising with Brian at the end of Furious 7. ''The Fate of the Furious'' While attempting to hijack the Akula Submarine, Dom drives a highly customised 1968 Dodge Charger R/T fitted with the engine at the back as well as an EMP that could be controlled from inside. The car was modified to drive on ice and was eventually destroyed when Dom used the turbine flame to target a heat seeker to blow up the submarine taking his car out in the process. Media Furious 7 Screenshots Supra & Charger - Furious 7.jpg Dom's 1968 Charger - Furious 7.jpg 1968 Charger - Intersection.jpg Dom's '68 Charger.jpg Maximus Charger - Rear View.jpg 1968 Dodge Charger Maximus.jpg Dom's 1968 Charger.jpg White MK IV Supra Furious 7.png Brian pulls up next to Dom.jpg Dominic & Brian - Last Scene Furious 7.jpg Dom's Charger Maximus.jpg Dom & Brian - Final Cruise.jpg One Last Drive - Furious 7.jpg Brian & Dom's Final Cruise.jpg Furious 7 - Charger & Supra.jpg White Supra and Dodge Charger Maximus.jpg Brian's Supra - Furious 7.jpg Brian & Dom cruising - Furious 7.jpg Supra MK IV & Maximus Charger.jpg Furious 7 Cruise.jpg Cruisin' - Furious 7.jpg Final Cruise - Furious 7.jpg Supra & Charger keeping pace.jpg The Last Drive.jpg The Road Less Taken.jpg The Parting of the Ways - Furious 7.jpg Supra & Charger - Different Paths.jpg The Fate of the Furious Screenshots 1968 Dodge Ice Charger (F8).jpg I985327.jpg|Ice Charger (left) 1.jpeg Promotional Dom's Ice Dodge Charger (F8).png IMG 1458.jpg IMG 1561.jpg Notes “In my opinion, the "Ice" Charger is the best car build from the Fast franchise to date. Four different versions were constructed for the film: 1) Three with all-wheel drive powertrains for going all out on the ice; 2) Two jump cars for catching big air, repeatedly, without breaking a sweat; 3) One shell car for the FX department to launch over the submarine; and 4) Three crash cars to spare our five high-effort builds for what they were designed to do. With the engine set back two-feet, all-wheel drive, extended track width, 5-inch Magnaflow exhaust system, and studded tires, saying that this car is aggressive would be a massive understatement. Add in an EMP weapon and a turbine generator to power the device, Dom and his '68 Charger are unstoppable!” - Dennis McCarthyDennis McCarthy talks Dom's 1968 Ice Charger Trivia *Supercar Blondie had the chance to drive the car to reveal that it had three pedals, however it wasn't a manual car, there were two brakes, one for all tires and one for the rear tires. *The car also has a 3 speed manual transmission that is operated like an automatic gearshift. References Category:Muscle cars Category:Furious 7 Cars Category:Cars Category:Furious 7 Category:The Fate of the Furious Cars